The present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a memory device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a memory device using a sacrificial layer.
In recent years, as information communication devices have become more multi-functional, the demand for large-capacity highly integrated memory devices has increased. Also, as memory cells have been downscaled to increase integration density, operating circuits and/or interconnection structures included in memory devices to enable operations and electrical connection of the memory devices have become increasingly complicated. Thus, memory devices capable of improving the integration density of memory devices and having good electrical properties are required.